Albus Potter and the potion of resurrection
by thewriter27
Summary: Albus Potter has started his first year at Hogwarts and a new danger has approached and Albus has been caught right in the middle of it. With new friends and a new adventure this year will hold a lot. Book 1/7 REWRITE of Albus Potter and the heir of the dark lord is mostly the same but have added some new ideas and changes some of the characters houses. beta writer: hackedbyawriter
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

Harry Potter looked at into his son's eyes. Albus Severus had the exact same green orbs as his father. Harry looked at his other son, James, who had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I hold him?" Harry looked over at his godson Teddy Lupin.

"Of course," Harry said.

After he handed Albus to Teddy, his godson changed his hair to black and his eyes to green.

Teddy looked much like his late father, Remus Lupin, but would often change his hair and eye color to the color he wanted, much like his late mother, Nymphadora Tonks. Teddy would often add freckles to his face to look a bit like a Weasly, since everybody considered him one after Harry basically raised him. He would often hang out with with Victoire, Bill's oldest child, since she was closest to his age.

James got up and sat down next to Teddy. He then looked down at Albus.

It seemed that Albus was the only one of Harry's kids to get his green eyes, as his daughter Lily had Ginny's brown eyes. It also took Albus until he was aged six to get his magic. It started when Harry had to go to St. Mungos because of a battle with a rogue Deatheater.

* * *

His family stayed the night at St. Mungos, and they all had fallen asleep all exept little Albus Potter. Albus looked over at his family; his mom was leaning against the wall and Lily was sitting on her lap with her blanket wrapped around her and a stuffed owl in her hands. James was laying on a bench with with their mother's coat draped over him, and his own coat underneath his head as a pillow. He looked at his mother, wondering if he should wake her, but he thought that if he woke her up than he would wake Lily up too, and he didn't want his sister to wake up.

So Albus just laid on the bench, wondering what to do. He then looked over at Teddy, who was lying on a bench with his wand still cluched in his hand. Albus knew he had been practicing spells and fell asleep while he was doing them. Teddy's hair was a violet color, which is how he usally kept it, and his eyes were usally a dark purple. Albus looked over at James again. His brother was snoring very loudly. According to his mum's theory, James got that from spending too much time with their uncle, Ron. James was a trouble maker through and through, much like his cousin, Fred, who James hung out with a lot.

James often would pick on Albus about a lot of things, often the fact that Albus had not discovered his magic yet, and would call him a squib. James first discovered his magic when he was 4. He had discovered it after Lucy made him mad and he ended up shaving her head with his newfound magic.

Lily was much more carefree than Albus and had a large interest in animals. She was very outgoing and would talk with anybody. Albus, on the other hand, was much like his father, who was pretty quiet and very curious. One thing that Albus hated was when people would obsess over him because he was Harry Potter's son.

Albus soon started thinking, hoping it would make him tired. First, he started thinking about Hogwarts, the wizarding school. Teddy was a fourth year, James would go in three years, and Albus, being only six, wouldn't go for five years. But acording to James, Albus would never go because he was a squib, which made Albus very mad and even scared, because he would be the only one in the family who wasn't a wizard.

Albus looked at the clock to see that it was 4:13 in the morning. He thought he would be asleep by now.

Slowly and quietly, Albus got up and walked into the room his dad was staying in. "Dad?" Albus asked cautiously as he opened the door.

"Albus, is that you?" Harry Potter asked. Albus gave a small nod and walked slowly to his dad's bed.

"Can't sleep?" His dad asked.

Albus replied by shaking his head as his father lifted him into the bed. ''I don't like it here," He told his dad.

"I know, Albus. I don't like it either," Harry told his son. Albus' green eyes looked up at his dad's own green eyes and the young boy rested his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Albus started thinking about when he would discover his magic. He knew that he wasn't a squib and that James was just teasing him. But deep down, he was still scared that he might end up being a squib.

Albus was also scared that when or if he does end up going to Hogwarts, he would end up in the Slytherin house. He was scared because he would end up being the first family member to not be sorted into Gryffindor.

Albus soon started thinking about when his father was going to get better and if he would be able to come home soon. Since Harry was an aurar, he couldn't always be home when he wanted to be, but he was supposed to have an entire month off after he caught the Deatheater. But now he might spend most of that month at St. Mungos and not at home with everybody else.

Albus remembered everyone's reactions after the news. Ginny, his mother, looked about ready to cry and Lily broke down in tears as James tried to calm her down. Albus had silently let tears stream down his face.

Very soon Albus fell asleep. In his dream he saw his dad chasing a wizard in a black robe down the street with his wand in front of him. His dad chased the wizard into a dark alley and the wizard was cornered. His dad raised his wand, but then: "Avada kedavra!" The wizard screamed.

His dad's now lifeless body fell to the ground, his glassy green eyes blankly staring up at the sky.

Albus jerked awake and noticed his dad was still sleeping. Albus noticed he was clutching his fathers arm, where a big cut was, but when he looked he noticed the cut was sealing shut and now it looked as if he had never been attacked in the first place.

Albus' eyes widened in surprise and he started shaking his father awake. "What is it, Albus?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Look!" Albus exclaimed pointing to his dad's arm. Harry looked at his arm than ripped his bandades off to see that it looked as if he was never attacked in the first place.

"What is this?" He asked aloud.

"I think _I_ did this!" Albus said eyes wide.

"That means you performed magic, Albus, you performed magic!" Harry said happily. He ruffled his son's hair and smiled at him. Albus beamed back, too excited to speak.

Albus was so happy. Now he could finally prove to James that he wasn't a squib. He was a wizard and he would be able to go to Hogwarts. The fact that he might have been in Slytherin never occurred, because Albus was to happy with the fact that he had actually performed magic.

Albus than started jumping on the bed crying, "I've done magic!" over and over again as his father laughed and shushed him. Albus had never been happier in all of his six years.


	2. Chapter 2 diagon ally

_Chapter two: Diagon Ally_

Albus woke up with a big smile on his face. Today was the day his family was going to Diagon Ally to get the school supplies for Hogwarts!

He looked at his clock, which read eight o' clock in the morning. Albus walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw James' owl, Boo. The thing was a brown owl that James named Boo because one; James loved to sneak up on people and scare them and two; because when James went to get an owl, Boo flew right onto his shoulder and scared James half to death.

There was also the family's owl, April. April was a tawny owl. They had named her April because she was born on the first of that month.

"Good morning, Al," He heard his dad say behind him.

"Morning, dad." Albus replied, smiling.

Albus couldn't wait to go to Diagon Ally. As excited as he was to go to Hogwarts, he had to wait until eleven o' clock to go, since James slept until ten thirty and by the time everyboy was ready it was eleven.

Once at Diagon Ally, the family decided to purchase the books first. Quite frankly, Albus really didn't care much about all of that. What he cared about was getting his wand. While they were there, they ran into Rose Weasley and her parents.

"Hey, Al!" Rose chirped happily.

"Hi, Rose," Albus replied. The two were very close since they had grown up together and always talked about going to Hogwarts together.

"So, where you headed?" Albus asked her.

"Oh, I'm headed to get my books," she told him, "What about you?"

"I'm going to get my wand." Albus replied proudly.

"Lucky!" Rose pouted. The two laughed. "Well, I'd better go. See you later, Al." She said.

"Alright. Bye, Rosie," He said. She smiled and then turned and ran back to her parents, Ron and Hermione, two of Albus' father's closest friends. And also Albus' aunt and uncle.

Albus and his family finally headed over to Ollivander's, which was now owned by Luna Scamandor. She worked there over the summer but traveled around with her husband over the school year. They often brought their two sons, Lorcan and Lysander.

Albus walked into Ollivander's to be greeted by Luna. "Hello, Albus."

"Hi, Luna," Albus beamed.

"Al!" Lorcan and Lysander cried. Those two were always together, joined at the hip. They had blond hair and grey eyes like their mum. However, Lorcan was a couple inches taller than Lysander, which was the only noticable difference between the two.

"Hey, you two." Albus said to the twins.

Luna started going through wands until she pulled one out and handed it to Albus. "Ash wood, elevn inches, phoenix feather core," She announced.

Albus tried out the wand but it didn't work for him. However, it did work in shooting a hole through the wall.

Luna simply laughed it off and grabbed another wand, then handed it to Albus."This one is mahogany, nine and a half inches, with thesteral tail hair,"

This wand didn't work either. The two had gone through many more wands, when Albus finally found the right one.

"Here. Willow, ten inches, unicorn hair." Luna said patiently as she handed the wand to Albus. As soon as the wand was in Albus' hand he felt a connection. He waved his wand and blue sparks flew out of the tip. Albus was overjoyed that he finally had a wand and was going to go to Hogwarts soon.

"Yo, little bro!" He heard James yell behind him. Albus looked over his shoulder and saw James running up to him. "I see you finally got a wand, you squib," James said, "It's too bad you don't know how to use it."

James held up his own wand. His was ash, eleven and a half inches, with a dragon heartstring core.

Harry walked up to Albus and James. "Hey, Al, you want to go get a pet now?"

Albus nodded so hard he was afraid his head would fall of.

When they got to the pet store, Albus roamed the shelves looking for a pet. Finally he noticed a barn owl. He noticed that the owl had abnormal blue eyes. "I like this one," Albus told his dad

"Good choice! I love her eyes. What're you going to name her?" Harry asked him.

Albus looked into her eyes and knew what he was going to name her. "Blue." He told Harry.

"That's a nice name," Harry teased, "Very creative."

Harry payed for Blue and they left. Instead of leaving like they planned to, James had somehow talked their parents into going to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, or Triple W for short.

Albus walked into the store followed by James, who ran to their cousin, Fred Weasley. James and Fred were the best of friends and would often hang out with Louis, who was a a year older than both of them where Louis was fourteen and James and Fred were both thirteen.

James and Fred try to say that they are fraternal twins. They may have been the same age, but they look nothing alike. That's why they say _fraternal_ twins. James had, of course, brown hair and brown eyes with a stocky build while Fred had red hair (altough it used to be black, but he bewitched in their first year so it would become red). Fred also had brown eyes and a more stocky build, which was the only two things he and James had in common.

Well, that and also their love of pranks.

"Don't you just love Uncle George's shop?" Lily asked Albus.

"Yeah!" Albus agreed.

Albus walked to the rigged Jack-in-the-boxes, which would spray water on whoever opened it's face. "Hey, Al!" James yelled.

"Yeah?" Albus replied.

"Come here! I want to show you something!" James said and started running. Albus tried to run after him, but instead fell flat on his face. Albus then realized that James had put a knee knocker on him.

"Really?" Albus said, not amused.

"Yeah, really," James replied with a giant grin on his face.

"That's why I always liked you James. You always mess with your little brother the way I did when I was a kid," Their uncle, George Weasley said as he walked up to them. "Well, I still do, but I'm happy you do as well." He said as he bent down and peeled the knee knocker off of Albus.

Louis, their cousin, came up and high fived James while he laughed.

Louis looked a lot like his father, Bill Weasley, and had red hair and glasses over his blue eyes.

"Come on, you two. It's getting late, so we're heading home." Harry told his sons.

* * *

When they got home it was around six o' clock, so they had dinner then all went to their respective rooms.

Albus lay in bed, holding his wand. After awhile he put his wand away and closed his eyes. Pretty soon he was sound asleep.

Albus had a bad dream that night. He was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, waiting to be sorted.

_"Potter, Albus!"_

_Albus walked to the stool with everyone staring at him and put the hat on._

_"Hm," The hat mused, "A Potter? Named after a former Hogwarts headmaster? I remember your father. A brave young Gryffindor. Let us see if you'll follow in his footsteps. Hm. I see. Well, Albus, it looks like the house you belong to is..." The Sorting Hat said as Albus waited in suspense for the hat's reply. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed._

_The entire Great Hall burst into laughter and pointed and jeered at Albus as he shamefully walked over to the Slytherin table._

"No!" Albus screamed as he woke with a start.

Over the years, Albus had developed another fear instead of being a squib. Albus Potter, thanks to his cursed brother James and his constant teasing, had a fear of being sorted into Slytherin House.

**AN: Hope you like it this i think is one of the longest chapters i've ever written**


	3. Chapter 3 the ride to Hogwarts

chapter 3: the ride to Hogwarts

Albus was a cross between exited a nervous, he was exited that he was going to Hogwarts but nervous that he might be in sorted in Slytherin. James' teasing didn't help make it any better. "Hey snake boy it's time to go!" James yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" Albus yelled as he stuck his wand in his pocket and grabbed Blue's cage as she ruffled her feathers and nipped at the cages lock. As Albus came down stairs James grabbed him and whispered in his ear...

"You ready to be sorted in Slytherin?"

"I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus yelled at him.

"Ok ok you little snake." James said with a grin.

"James Sirius Potter leave your brother alone!" Ginny said to her oldest son.

"Fine." James said as he climbed into the car but he knew his brother wasn't going to leave him alone so Albus walked to the other side of the car and sat down next to Lily.

"So Albus you exited?" Lily asked her older brother.

"Yeah." Albus replied back.

"Cool." Said Lily. "Man your so lucky that you get to go to Hogwarts and I have to wait two years." She said with a pout.

"Lily it could be worse I had to watch all six of my brothers go to Hogwarts." Ginny told Lily. Lily was still mad and her face turned as red as her hair and she looked like their mum when she was mad. Lily had the same brown eyes and red hair as Ginny making them look alot alike which was unlike Albus and James who had not gotten red hair like most people in their family. The others were Victorie, Dominiqe, Roxy, sometimes Teddy and formally Fred until his first year.

* * *

When they got there James was still bothering Albus about the fact that he would get sorted in Slytherin.

"Hey snake boy you should go get a Slytherin tie so you'll be ahead of the game." James said to Albus with a lobsided grin.

"I won't I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus yelled.

"James give it a rest." Ginny said.

"I only said he might be there's nothing wrong with saying he might be in Slyther..." He stopped after he saw the look his mom gave him.

James smirked at Albus than ran at the barrier and was gone.

"You'll write to me won't you?" Albus asked as soon as he knew James was gone.

"Everyday if you want us to." Ginny said.

Albus quikly replied "Not everyday James said most people only get letters from homes once a month."

"We wrote to James three times aweek last year." Ginny told him.

"And don't believe everything your brother says about Hogwarts." Harry said. "He likes a good laugh your brother much like his namesakes."

Albus, Lily and their parents ran through the barrier and emerged through platform 9 3/4 and James had dissapered.

"Where are they?" Albus asked. He wanted to see Rose, Hugo and their parents before he left.

"We'll find them." Ginny told him.

The vapor was really dense so he couldn't make out any faces.

While Albus was listening to his uncle Percy say something about broomsticks his mum tapped on his shoulder "I think that's them Al." She said.

They found them and Albus saw Rose and smiled at her and she smiled her back. Rose being Rose was already dressed in her robes and Albus rolled her eyes at her.

The two listened to Hugo and Lily talk about which houses they would be in.

Ron interupted "If you're not in Gryffondor we'll disinherit you." He said. "But no pressure."

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione yelled.

Lily and Hugo laughed but Albus and Rose were nervous.

"He doesn't mean it." The mothers said. But Ron wasn't paying attention him and Harry were looking at a kid with blond hair that looked white who was standing between his parents.

"So that's Scorpius." Ron said. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron for heaven's sake don't try to turn them against each other before school even starts." Hermione said.

"You're right sorry." Ron said. "But don't get to friendly with him your Grandad would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." He added.

"Hey!" James yelled as he ran up to them with a wild look in his eyes. "Teddy's back there." He said out of breath and pointing over his shoulder. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victorie!"

He gazed up at the adults dissapointed by their lack of reactions. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victorie! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing..."

"You interrupted them!?" Ginny said. "You are so like Ron."

"Oh it would be so lovely if they got married!" Lily saidwith delight. "Teddy would really be part of the family."

"He already comes around for dinner four times aweek." Harry said. "Why don't we just ask him to move in with us?"

"Yeah I can give him my room and me and Albus can share a room." James said.

"No you and Albus can share a room when I want the house demolished." Harry said. "Well look at the tome you better hurry up."

"Remeber to give Neville our love." Ginny said.

"Mom I can't give a proffeser our love." James said.

"But you know him." Ginny added.

"Yeah outside of school but in school he's Proffeser Longbottem I can't go in herbology and give him your love." James said as his mom kissed him on the forhead than he hopped on the train. "Watch out for the thesterals Al." He said.

"I thought they were invisible you said they were invisible." Albus said.

"They are." Harry said.

"Bye Al." Harry said as he hugged Albus. "Don't forget Hagrid invited you to tea on Friday."

"What if I am in Slytherin?" Albus asked.

Harry bent down and began to talk. "Albus Severus Potter you are named after two headmasters of Hogwarts one of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say that I am?" Albus asked.

"Than Slytherin house will have gained an exellent student." He said. "But if it really matters to you you'll be able to choose Gryffondor over Slytherin the sorting hat takes your chose inti acount."

"Really?"

"It did for me." Harry told him.

Albus was so happy after hearing that. Albus rushed onto the train and Lily shut the door behind him as people stared at Harry.

"Why are they staring?" Albus asked.

"Don't you worry it's me I'm extremely famous?" Ron said.

Albus,Rose,Lily and Hugo laughed as the train started moving.

Albus and Rose walked along the train looking for a compartment until they found one with a boy who had very light blond hair that almost looked white, grey eyes and perly white teeth. A Malfoy.

"Hi I'm Scorpius." He said.

Rose stepped up boldly. "Hi I'm Rose Weasley and This is Albus Potter." She said.

"Cool so what houses do you two want to be in?" He asked.

"Gryffondor." They both said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Slytherin." He said. "I want to help my cousin Mick Greengrass make a new name for Slytherin.

"Oh cool." Albus said.

"Hey Al hey Rosie." Albus and Rose looked up to see Victorie. Victorie had blond hair and blue eyes the Gryffondor prefect and head girl. She was 17.

"Hey Victorie." Albus and Rose said.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Ok" Voctorie said. "Bye I have to go see you later."

Voctorie left soon to be replaced by James, Fred and Louis running in out of breath.

"Oh hey if Molly and Lucy ask we were never here." James said,

"Yeah we might have pulled a little prank on them." Fred said.

"A little prank?" Asked Albus.

"Ok a big prank but don't tell them we were here." Louis said. Then they ran out as if their lives depended on it(which it did.)

Pretty soon a girl who looked the same age as them came in. The girl had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi I'm Kristina Jonesbut I prefer Kris." She said with an American accent.

"Hi are you American?" Rose asked.

"Yeah and I'm muggle-born I was kicked out of my last compartment because of it." She replied.

"Ok you can sit here Kris." Albus said.

Pretty soon Molly and Lucy came in looking angry. The two girls looked alot alike with the same red hair but Molly had brown eyes and Lucy had blue Molly was 16 while was 14.

"Have you guys seen James?" They asked.

"No" They all said at once.

After a long ride they finally got to Hogwarts so they could be sorted.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys what do you think I think this one is so much better than my original Albus Potter and this is my longest chapter. Sorry it took so long I was on vacation and than my beta never edited it so I just posted it sorry hopefully chapter four will be faster but if it is not I apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4 the sorting

Chapter_ 4: The sorting_

"first years over here!" Albus heard as he came out the train. It as none other than his giant friend Hagrid, he was much the same as he always was but he was now being taught magic by Hermione and was very good

"Hi Hagrid." Albus said.

" 'Ello Albus." Hagrid replied.

Albus smiled at Hagrid as Rose came up. "Hi Hagrid." She said as she hugged him. Albus and Rose climbed into a boat soon joined by Kris and Scorpius. The boats started across the water as they stared up at Hogwarts. When they got to the front of Hogwarts Hagrid knocked on the door three times for it to be opened by Neville Longbottem.

"Hello students I am Professor Longbottem the herbology Professor, head of Gryffindor house, and deputy Headmaster." He said to the students. "Now follow me to the Great hall." Professor Longbottem stopped right outside the door. "You will be sorted into one of the four houses this house will act as your family, you can earn and lose points for your house and the house with the most points by the end of the year will win the house cup." He told them. They then entered the Great hall to see many ghosts floating around and the sorting hat sitting on a stool in front of the four tables. "Now when I call your name you will come up and be sorted." Professor Longbottem said.

"Nancy Abrams!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Jack Abraham!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Peter Adams!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Riley Anderson!"

A young girl with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes walked to the stool, Albus noticed she had a scar over her right eye.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus looked over at James who mouthed 'Slytherin' to him and Albus began to zone out, when he started paying attention the name called was...

"Scott Carlson!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ricky Chang!" Albus' eyes widened his dad knew Ricky's mom Cho Chang.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The D's and E's went by pretty fast, mostly because Albus wasn't paying attention and it was the F's now.

"Johny Finch-Fletchy!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Albus started to think about what would happen if he was sorted into Slytherin and when he finally came back to reality a name he knew was call.

"Greg Goyle!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ally GreenGrass"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There wasn't a lot of I's and it sooon was the J's.

"Nick Johnson!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Kristina Jones!" Albus perked up at Kris' name hoping that she would be sorted into Gryffindor.

"RAVENCLAW!" Albus was a little disappointed but Kris jumped off the stool happily and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

Pretty soon it went to the L's.

"Frank Longbottem."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Frank smiled and ran to the gryffindor table. Albus looked at the Gryffindor table hoping he would be in Gryffindor.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The hat took awhile to sort him but it ended up deciding...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Soon it was the P's

"A.J. Parker!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Albus Potter!"

"Hello young Albus." The hat said." So another Potter Slytherin would do well for you."

"No not Slytherin."

"Much like your father I see."

"Please I want Gryffindor."

"Alright then..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Pretty soon it was Rose's turn who was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Nicki Zabini!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"So little bro I see you got Gryffindor." James said to Albus.

"yep," Albus said proudly. "So that means you'll stop making fun of me right."

"Nope I will always make fun of you this is only the beginning." James said with a lopsided grin. Albus groaned before he could respond the Headmaster began to speak.

"Hello students and welcome back for another year at Hogwarts as most of you know I am the Headmaster Professor Gartrive." He said. Professor Gartrive had grey hair and brown eyes Albus knew Professor Gartrive was a good friend of his father.

"Well first off I would like to say that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and I would like to welcome our new Professors Professor Bagly and Daniels also welcome to all of our new First year students I hope you enjoy this year and now let the feast begin."

Albus and Rose started eating while James stuffed his face with any food he could get his hands on. Albus looked at the Ravenclaw table and caught Kris' eye who waved to him but when he looked at the Slytherin tablen Scorpius looked away. After then feast they had to go up to their common rooms. When they got to the rooms his roommates started talking. "Hey I'm Nick Johnson Professor Johnson's son." He said with a grin.

"I'm Frank Longbottem." Frank said.

"professor Longbottems son." One kid asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'm A.J. Parker." The boy who just asked Frank about his dad asked.

"I'm Ricky Chang." One kid said shyly.

"I'm Albus Potter." Albus said.

"You mean the son of Harry Potter?" Nick said.

"Yeah." Albus said. "Well I'm going to bed." Albus said. So he pulled the curtains around his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**an: so that's the 4th chapter sorry it took so long but I'll try to post one every week from now on.**


End file.
